newtfandomcom-20200213-history
Issue 2
'"Treasure Skyland" '''is the second issue in the Newt comic book series, released on June 27, 2018. It introduced a new, updated art style along with several new characters. It is Newt's first release in over two years. Plot At at temple located on an island in the sky, a mysterious moon man is seen stealing a map. The guards shoot him down, resulting in the map being blown away until it lands in Newt's mouth. Upon realizing this map is a treasure map, Newt and May excitedly rush back to Newt's house to spread the news. Due to how dangerous hunting for this treasure would be, Newt's father makes Stan go with Newt and May to keep them out of trouble. Newt, knowing how much Stan dislikes adventuring, constructs a balloon decoy of Stan to go with them instead, much to the confusion of the real Stan. Newt and May reach a standstill when they realize they need a way to reach the islands floating in the sky. They find Moon Man trapped under his flying machine and help him up. Moon Man sees that they have the map and offers to help them find the treasure, but May thinks he's evil and they find another way to reach the island. The map leads Newt and May to a cave where they find an emerald, which leads to a complicated series of small quests leading to Rainbow Island. On Rainbow Island, they encounter the Moon Man once again when he swoops down and steals the map. Newt sends Balloon Stan to attack the Moon Man. However, Moon Man pops Balloon Stan, killing him instantly. Despite this set back and May wanting to give up, Newt decides the must keep going so that Balloon Stan's death is not in vain. During a chase with the Moon Man, Newt finds a portal to the island where the treasure is buried. Newt and May soon realize they walked into Moon Man's trap. Moon Man pulls out a surprise artifact, the Eye of the Sky, and places it on a pedestal. This summons the Mondo Echidna. The Mondo Echidna rejects Moon Man's offering and begins to eat him alive. Newt selfishly continues to find the treasure until May gives him a speech about how he's forgotten who he is. Newt does the right thing and hits the Mondo Echidna in the stomach, making them throw up the Moon Man. As a reward for his heroism, the Mondo Echidna gives Newt the treasure. Moon Man pushes them out of the way to take the treasure for himself, but soon discovers the chest is empty. They all realize that the real treasure was inside them all along, and then the Moon Man throws up the real treasure chest. Newt and May take it and jump off the island as Moon Man curses them. Later at Newt's house, he tells the real Stan about their adventure finding the treasure, which ended up being spent to pay the city for what happened in the events of the first issue. Characters Major * Newt * May * Moon Man Minor * Frank * Stan * Balloon Stan Trivia * This is the first issue to feature a new art style. * There was a two year gap between this and the first issue. This was primarily due to conflicting story development ** There were at least three different stories written for this issue before the final one was written. *** Part of the length of the gap may have also been contributed to the fact Boynton graduated during this time. Cultural References * The title is a reference to the classic adventure novel ''Treasure Island ''by Robert Louis Stevenson. ** The title may also reference the game ''Skylanders, but it is highly unlikely. * The Rainbow Medallions have the symbols for the different colors of mana from Wizards of the Coast's Magic: The Gathering. ** The Blue, Red, And Green medallions match the symbols of blue, red, and green mana from this game, but has been called "coincidental". * The "tennis match with the evil magic mammoth" is a reference to fighting Ganon in various Legend of Zelda video games. ** Another supposed Zelda reference is the floating bridge to the castle forming. * Newt and May steal an emerald from an echidna, a deed that could also be accredited to Dr. Robotnik from Sonic the Hedgehog 3. * The dungeon that Newt and May chase Moon Man through appears to be inspired by various castle levels in New Super Mario Bros. * The line "Last week? It felt like two years ago." references the fact that this comic took two years to be published after The Heated Competition. * “Yoink” is a sound effect on The Flintstones that was used when someone took something from another character. ** it was turned into a word meaning something along the lines of “I’m taking this now.” By the writing staff of The Simpsons. Errors * There is a typo wherein instead of know, May says "kbow" ** This was attributed to an error during the printing of the comic, and is proved by the web version missing this error. Category:Issues